


The John and Ronon Suite

by SylvanWitch



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanWitch/pseuds/SylvanWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of homoerotic poems exploring the relationship between John and Ronon.  Each poem is based on a prompt word provided by a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Canto I:  Taut

**Author's Note:**

> The title of each poem is the prompt word.

Teasing and trying,  
they resist,  
one hard line against the other  
a tangent of tension,  
a dissection of need.  
Between them  
nothing now but time.  
The taut line of his body  
a bow,  
the perfect parabolic passion,  
arched against his hand where it holds the apex  
of the arc,  
where he thrust up once  
and then again  
and came apart,  
the bow breaking with a groan,  
the sweated line a shivering plane  
in the aftershocks of pleasure.  
Heavy hair against his heated chest,  
eyes lidded against the light of morning,  
as the alien ghosts a kiss across  
still-moist flesh  
and mutters guttural words  
into the skin of him,  
commander  
lover  
warrior-brother.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8681>  



	2. Canto I:  Taut

In the distance,  
Spire lights rise like fireflies,  
Promising magic.  
It is the second foreign thing that makes him feel like home.  
The first is cinnamon skin  
and chocolate eyes  
and an easy grin against the cold of certain death  
and the apocalyptic gravity of their  
otherwise unknown love.  
Breath to breath   
they are fireflies and flames,   
magic and mystical cities  
and all the promised bliss   
harbored in a kiss.  
This port in any storm is home.


	3. Canto III:  Veil

Sometimes his hair is like a veil,  
sometimes a revelation,  
eyes unbarred for only he who looks  
and sees the truth of it,  
the boy-man warrior not-son  
whose sureness of stride is  
matched only by greatness of heart.  
Sometimes the boom of his voice is a  
call to other arms,  
the kind that mold and hold him,  
the kind that make him shudder  
and suck deeply the strong scent of hot flesh,  
the sharp sting of male musk  
that rides the back of the throat,  
A harbinger of further riding,  
of sharper scents  
of the flooding bitterness of need  
and fulfillment.  
After,  
the drowsing mutter of his voice is like prayer  
heard from a distant church,  
doors open to the summer heat.  
And the slide of flesh on flesh a kind of worship  
only he can know is an answer to  
supplication he's never admitted to anyone,  
except on his knees, now,  
words of worship spooling off of his lips  
like the very threads of destiny.  
If it be too much,  
Who can say?  
Not the commander who masters  
This solitary soldier,  
And who is mastered in turn by  
Eyes and arms and voice.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8681>  



	4. Canto IV:  Riven

Riven from him in ecstasy,  
the hoarse shriek  
like a winter storm  
in desolation.  
 _Fuck!_  
Driven from his mouth  
a desperate whisper  
like fields of tall corn in  
October's dark winds.  
 _Quiet._  
Rolling from his lips  
a mantra of wonder  
like pilgrims on the  
road to paradise  
pausing to worship their gods.  
 _God!_  
Laved from his lips  
a pleading  
like the last words of  
a dying man who sees  
no light ahead.  
 _Ronon._  
Ground from his gritted teeth  
a confession,  
the angry admission of a  
convict to the gallows gone.  
 _Love..._  


  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8681>  



	5. Canto V:  Reverie

In reverie,  
it starts like this:  
a kiss,  
soft like smoke.  
Then,  
the rumbling promise of pressure,  
a growing and a need apart  
that breaks their breath  
into panting.  
Later,  
all hisses and clenching,  
a rumor of geysers  
beneath the calm.  
Finally,  
they are molten,  
turned to hot flow over  
hard,  
searing a path to the  
cool, saving sea.  
They obliterate their island,  
rebuild it,  
and he wakes to a dawn sky  
over the city,  
spires like liquid fire against the  
fading dark,  
reprieve like ashes on his abstinent tongue.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8681>  



	6. Canto VI:  Apple

Introduce him to an apple  
and he smiles  
with the wonder of a child,  
and teeth like a shark.  
The red comes away in his teeth  
and I shudder,  
feeling again the perfect circle of them  
peeling me,  
until I am nothing but the promise  
of particles.  
What is the gravity of atoms  
as I am unmade?  
Scattered to the stars,  
which rise and recede over  
his shoulder,  
I wonder as the sun rises  
where my self goes  
in the daylight.  
Is there a cave in the moon  
that harbors the stars  
and my soul  
until night falls once again?  
Then I can  
hover here beneath him,  
my horizon the breadth of him above me,  
pulled by his gravity upward,  
but pinned fast to the planet  
and spinning,  
spinning,  
spinning.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8681>  



	7. Canto VII:  Blade

His body is the hammer,  
mine the blade,  
whip-swift and sharp,  
fast in the spaces between.  
Hard above me he pounds  
while I shudder,  
gleaming.  
In the heat of his hearth he makes me;  
his blows bend and shape me  
until I sing.  
When the world wields me like a sword,  
or anvil-heavy evil presses me to  
thinness,  
I remember our forging  
and am steel.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8681>  



	8. Coda:  Vellum

Ronon's throat is a map.  
Etched on smooth vellum are the lines  
that mark the spot.  
Mouth them,  
and he opens like a treasure.  
His fierce pirate's smile says, "Beware."  
Beneath you,  
he rises like a leviathan  
and you drown.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8681>  



End file.
